


Daddies!CC Halloween Ficlet

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [25]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming up with costumes seems to be a bit of a challenge when there's a baby involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies!CC Halloween Ficlet

“This is harder than I thought it would be.” Darren groaned, placing his laptop on the nightstand and rubbing his eyes. “Why can’t we just dress him up as a pumpkin.”

“No son of ours is going as a  _pumpkin_ , Darren. Not on his first Halloween.”

Darren rolled his eyes slightly, and made a few attempts to have his husband give in.

“Oh come on, you’re telling me you’ll be willing to pass up the chance to have him in a puffed up little orange costume and a small green cap.”

Chris could imagine the possibility and tried to suppress his squeal because the image was too cute. Nicholas had finally gained a little bit of weight, the healthy baby fat kind, and Chris could never resist giving those newly formed chubby cheeks a kiss every now and then. Neither could Darren, especially because he’d worked so hard to get Nicholas up to his minimum required weight, and a little past that.

“Okay. I know what you think you’re doing, and yes. He’ll probably be the cutest pumpkin the world has ever seen, but no.”

Darren let out a long sigh, and finally mumbled something close to “Fine. We’ll get back to the drawing board tomorrow.”

“We don’t have a drawing board.”

“It’s an expression, dummy. Now go to sleep.” Darren said, pulling Chris into a hug and giving him a faint kiss on the back of his neck before falling asleep.

* * *

 

“No.”

“Well, why not?” Chris asked. “It’s adorable.” Chris handed his phone to Darren so he could see the picture more clearly.

But Darren had made up his mind.

“Nope.  _Up_ scarred me for life. And it’d work out better if Nicholas was a little older for the  _Russell_ costume. You know, so he could carry the outfit better.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Let’s save that one for when he can walk, and you and I can’t.” Chris agreed, trying to scoop out the last of the berry puree Darren made for their son.

“Ooh. How about food costumes?” Darren said, typing up something quickly into Google Images.

“I thought I made this clear when we discussed the pumpkin.”

“But we’ll all be food items. Look. There’s a hotdog family, and…”

Just then, Nicholas began fussing in his high chair and Chris scooped him up.

“Darren, honey. Are you sure you’re not just hungry.” Chris teased.

Darren stuck his tongue out, eliciting a laugh from his baby.

“Oh, look. The parents are sandwich breads in this one. And the kids are Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato. A BLT.”

“We’ll need at least two more kids for that one.” Chris joked.

“Then we should get started right away.” Darren replied back, giving Chris a small kiss. Before Chris could respond, Darren took Nicholas from his arms and told him “You have the dishes tonight.”

* * *

 

Chris was panicking now.

“This used to be so easy. Why can’t I just come up with  _something_.”

“That’s because you used to spend an entire year on costumes.” Darren reminded him. Then he pretended to think. “Something was different about this last one, though. Hmm. Book tour? That script? What was it? Oh right, we had a baby.”

“I know. I just, I can do this…I should be able to do this.”

“Why do you  _need_ to do it? Because you’ve done it so many times before?”

“That,  _and_  because people will be looking for this, okay? They’ll be waiting to see what happens. And it’s got to be great.”

“Ahh. There’s your problem.”

“What?” Chris said. He didn’t sound irritated, mostly just defeated, so Darren was careful with his choice of words.

“How about we stop thinking so much about making it so great for everyone who’s looking? I think you’ve come up with some of your best work by doing what makes you happy, right?”

“And if it looks like I’m not creative enough?” Chris mumbled.

“Hey. You’ve got nothing to prove to anybody. Even if you weren’t this brilliant best-selling author, okay?”

“Okay.” Chris smiled.

**

“We. Are. Such. Big.  _Nerds._ ”

“Oh, please. You’ve done geekier costumes than this.”

“But Mulder and Scully?” Chris protested.

“Hey, you promised.”

“I was in an orgasm-dazed state of mind, Darren, that does not count.”

“Shhh. Not in front of the baby.” Darren admonished, picking up Nicholas, who was sporting a fuzzy bright-green romper, and a helmet with protruding grey eyes.

“I’m gonna get the camera ready, that helmet’s probably not gonna be there for long.”

“Oh don’t listen to Daddy. We’re gonna be on our best behavior, right? Look really cute in front of all the neighbors?” Darren said, cooing to Nicholas, who was more interested in his Dad fiddling with the camera than his Papa’s instructions.

“I thought we weren’t worrying about what other people are gonna think.”

“Hey, easy for you to say. I’m the one in the pantsuit.” Darren said, adjusting his wig. “Why am I Scully again?”

“Disadvantages of being the shorter parent, I suppose. But what are you complaining about? This should be a piece of cake compared to  _Hedwig_ , right?”

“God, that was painful, but brilliant.” Darren recalled.

“It was preparation for this.”

“Being married to you. Nothing could have prepared me for this.” Darren said, but quickly continued. “In the best way, you know I love you.”

“I love you too.” Chris said, “Now smile.”

Darren didn’t need to be told so.


End file.
